Conventional techniques and manufacturing processes for producing optical fibers generally include drawing an optical fiber downwardly along a linear pathway through the stages of production. However, this technique provides significant impediments to improving and modifying production of the optical fiber. For example, the equipment associated with linear production of optical fibers is usually aligned in a top to bottom fashion thereby making it difficult to add or modify the process without adding height to the overall system. In some cases, addition to the linear production system requires additional construction to add height to a building housing (e.g., where the draw tower is at or near the ceiling of an existing building). Such impediments cause significant costs in order to provide modifications or updates to optical fiber production systems and facilities.
Providing systems and methods which allow a manufacturer to eliminate the need for linear only systems would significantly reduce costs of implementing modifications or updates. For example, by having a system which stretches horizontally (as opposed or in addition to vertically), it would be much easier and cost effective to provide additional components and equipment to the production system. In addition, such arrangements could provide more efficient process paths to enable the use of lower cost polymers, higher coating speeds and provide for an improved fiber cooling technologies.